Broken
by missmentle
Summary: She has nothing left nothing to lose no one left to love and no one to love her what happens when she becomes... Broken
1. What She Becomes

All it takes to break me is that one whisper.

That one friend that said no to quickly. Walking away with a glance that says it all.

Slut, whore, bitch waste of space.

the one thing that keeps me going is the fact that I don't know what will happen to my spirits if I leave them, what would happen if I just stopped existing what would happen to them after I took my last breath.I have no doubt in my mind that my supposed friends would sell them off one by one.

My supposed friends they think that I don't hear the whispers, see the glares.

As if my presence was offending them, as if I was the one that choose to be on this earth as if I was worth nothing to anyone at all, like I was nothing.

I go to that damn hell hole everyday hoping that one person would notice that i'm there without making a comment about how i'm fat, i'm ugly, or about how I should go on a job and kill myself, or stay there so they never have to see my face again.

I hear the rumors, like the one where the only reason Natsu brought me here is because I slept with him, or the one that I have had so much plastic surgery that only my brain is real, and even that is the size of a pea.

They said that they would never leave me like my father did but they lied.

I know that it isn't true i'm not fat, i'm not ugly, but their words get to me. I stop eating, I go out to the woods and run until I pass out, hoping that they will accept me again, that I won't be made fun of again, but it never happens, I finally had enough of it.

One person still owes me a favor though and I intend on cashing it in.

I walk into the guild ignore the stares the whispers the rumors and walk right up to my "team mates" to the one whose last name is named after their hair. I ask "can I borrow the biggest sword in your requip storage, i'm cashing in that favor."

"Sure, but why do you want it."

"No specific reason." she hands it to me, it is fifteen feet long and was only three inches wide, it would do perfectly.

I grabbed it, thanked her and walked out of the guild.

As I walk out out of the guild I hear the gasps of surprise when the see me lift the thing as if it weighed no more than a hairbrush, I laugh to myself they really have no idea how strong I am do they.

I rub the back of my neck I can feel someone staring at me, not a stare filled with malice and hate, but one filled with love and understanding. I shiver.

I walk out and slam the doors behind me.

I walk into the alley next to the guild.

I make a slash on my hand with the sword and bit down my scream, I had long since learned to deal with the pain a cut left. I waited for the blood to pool in my hand I dipped my finger in the blood and wrote one word on the wall above my head.

Goodbye

I sat down on the ground, took the sword in both hands, and drove it into my body and through the wall behind me.

I heard a couple screams and smiled my last moments were coming.

No more pain.

No more suffering.

No more lies.

A bit of blood comes out my mouth and in feel death coming near. I see some of the mages come into the alley to see what was happening and heard them run up to me.

I feel someone pull the sword out of me and throw it across the alley, They grab me and hold me to their chest, then they howled, I feel metal studs on my back and realize who it was I struggle to say my last words but I still say them

"I thought there was no one left who loved me, gomen."

it was a lie, I knew it and so did he.

I close my eyes and fall into a seemingly endless sleep

Then I wake up, I see all white, The Spirit King and all of my spirits, my friends. The Spirit King walks over to me.

"Lucy we understand why you did what you did, and we are sorry that you never got to truly live your life" He continued "So we are giving you a second chance, a chance to fall in love, get married, and simply live another chance, But for now you are Lucy the White Angel, in battle you will be able to call upon spirits to help you if they aren't already summoned by their current master, you will be the strongest spirit in this world besides me."

I felt my eyes widen I felt overjoyed I couldn't believe that this was happening but then I felt sad again I left him all alone.

"Do not feel sad friend he will get your key, and you will be able to witness every second of it."

I gave a sad smile.

* * *

Her eyes had long since closed.

Her heart had long since stopped beating.

Her body had long since gone cold, but I was still there holding her close to me.

Staring at that word in front of me

Goodbye

I hated that word before and now I hate it even more.

I laid her body down and looked at her.

Sure I had heard what they had called her, I had heard all the rumors that people had started about her, and all the lies that had spurted out of everybody's mouths. And yet I did nothing to stop them I simply decided to ignore them and chose to believe that they would go away with time.

Sure I noticed her getting skinnier and skinnier, sure at times I swore that I could see her ribs through her shirt, but I chose to believe that she had just missed a couple meals.

Often I thought I smelled blood on her, often I thought I saw red lines on her wrists. But I choosed to believe it was my imagination.

Now it is too late, now she was dead and there was nothing I could do about it.

I pulled my head out of my hands I hadn't even realized that they had gotten there.

I looked over at her body again her wound was glowing a pure white and out of it roze a pure white key and after it came some of her blood, it flattened and stretched itself out, then there was another flash of white light and it transformed into a red ribbon and wove itself onto the handle of the key and then the key dropped onto my lap.

It had turned dark a long time ago and the stars had come out.

I picked the key up and tucked it into a pocket of my pants before picking up her body and walking into the guild with it and bringing it into the infirmary, I set it on one of the beds and walked out.

When I got out onto the street I walked to the forest and to a cliff where I enjoyed to watch the stars. I had almost memorized were all of them were although I did not know any of there names or if they had spirits for them or any of that stuff.

I laid down on the soft grass and looked at the stars and noticed a new one it was big and bright and was the same white that the key that had come out of Lucy's body was.

* * *

Her funeral was the next day everyone came the people that had disrespected her.

Mentally and emotionally tortured her.

Called her names, and repeatedly turned her down.

The people who had spread the rumors and lies. The very same people who had eventually caused her to kill herself.

The person who gave her the means to kill herself was there looking as if she had stabbed the girl herself.

Her self proclaimed best friends hung their heads looking like they had seen her kill herself.

The man that had loved her through it all had nothing but shame in his eyes because he didn't have the courage to stand up for her, be there for her. What he was most ashamed of was that he hadn't confessed because she died knowing that someone loved her and only found out in her last moments that it was him who loved her, and she never knew.

He vowed to use the last gift that she had given him and wouldn't stop until he could use it.

You never know what you have until you lose it and it becomes

.

.

.

.

.

**Broken**

_**A/N**_

_**If you know someone who is being bullied, abused, has depression, cuts, burns, or is hurt in any way that s self harm or is caused intentionally be there for them it is the best thing that you can do for them until they decide they need help unless they are being abused then you should try to get them to the right people. I have suffered depression, I have cut and burned myself on purpose and it helped when I knew that my friends would always be there for me and would never give up on me so please help and make sure that no more people become broken **_

****

******Ok updated and in my opinion it is a thousand times better. What do you think, leave a comment in the reviews. Oh and a shout out to leoslady4ever who gave me some advice to make my stories better in the future.**


	2. IMPORAINT

Should I make Broken into a chapter story

There is a poll on my profile and you can only vote once per user

You can vote in the reviews 4 Guest votes equal 1 vote and users can only vote 2 times in the reviews


End file.
